Kissed in Rapture
by Surri-chii
Summary: "What are you doing?" He lunged to her and aggressively hauled the Oleander from her hands, and saw the tears streaking down her face. "Heaven gave me their blessing, and so did Hell. And all I did was excruciate them," She sobbed. UsuixMisakixTora R&R!
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry for not updating for so long-because school has started and my dad was diagnosed with lung cancer... :(You guys know my fic I'LL FALL THAN CRASH FOR YOU? So, I deleted it and now it's this fic!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>CRASH.<strong>  
><em>  
>He tried to move his body, but pain struck him. He couldn't move. He was paralyzed.<p>

Lying on the grass, the sun shone at him, making his emerald orbs sparkle. His blond hair, so soft and pure, was being brushed by nature's hot, damp air.

"Why?" His voice low and manly, waiting patiently for an answer...

...But silence was his response.

**_LIGHT._**

He opened his eyes, and the first thing he sees is the thing that he loathed so much: Ligh**t**.

He stood up and looked at himself in the mirror at the corner of the room.

He looked horrible.

He used to have dark hair and dark eyes... but now he's got lemon-colored eyes and bright yellow hair.

He DESPISED the way how he looked.

"Why!" He shouted as he punched the mirror in front of him, the shards peering through his skin...but he didn't bleed...He still had it.

**_CRIES._**

She was crying, oh how painful it is to see her mother, lying in the beautifully made coffin.

Misaki hugged Suzuna, her sister, and patted her head for comfort.

She felt heartbroken, for she and Suzuna were the only people in their mother's funeral.

_Why? Suzuna is still so young..._

"Love and death belong together."

She heard a voice say to her, as she turned back.

No one was there.

And she noticed...

**This is just the start.**

* * *

><p><strong>yo! how was it? REVIEW for an update! lol Flame is welcomed, but PLEASE DO IT POLITELY. GOSH, sometimes you guys are so mean and say it straightforward. anyways, that is all.<strong>

**-Surri-chii  
><strong>


	2. Hear My Cry

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maid-sama, all characters belong to Fujiwara Hiro. Only the concept of these cluster of words are mine, though, I thank my reviewers who encourage me to write more, indeed.**

**Author's Note: I deeply apologize for I have disappeared, and now re-appearing. I'm sure you want to just get on to the story instead of listening to my pathetic excuse, yes?**

**Anyways, As for the 5 month disappearance, I hope that my vocabulary or writing has improved. So, if you are not a new reader of mine, please feel free to express your opinion about how my writing was before and as it is now.**

* * *

><p><strong>.: Chapter 1: Hear My Cry :.<strong>

_Get out your guns,_

_Battle's begun,_

_Are you a Saint..._

_Or a Sinner?_

**.: By: Surri-chii at Fanfiction:.**

* * *

><p>In Tokyo, the sky roars, it was weeping endlessly, it's tears frightening the citizens of Tokyo. One shop to another, everything was closed for the day.<p>

She had been left alone— with the obligation to take care of her sister, and she is oblivious of the reason why she had deserved this.

She had been working hard, hard enough to even pull an all-nighter just to pass her tests, since she, nowadays, had been working overtime. And all she gets is loneliness. It's not that her sister is of no use in existence to accompany her— but it's just that... it's different. _Too different_. She had always thought at the back of her thoughts that if she worked really,_ really hard_, she would be granted eternal bliss. But she had calculated wrong. She had sunken herself in the white, crumpled bed sheets, as the denial of events had sunken with her, too. She wished this was all just a silly dream— wherein it was all an act. She would wake up with everyone grinning, as if nothing would have ever gone wrong.

The sky roars again, the sound even more sonorous. The sky was dull and gray; pollution-tainted atmosphere had conquered the whole city of Tokyo. The city had been in a gloom, rarely seen cars running engines on the streets.

The sidewalks were lonesome, the checkered marble sidewalk floor seen from her window was solid and sturdy, but slippery and damp, making the citizens of Tokyo unable to leave their homes, to prevent any kind of mischance.

Misaki shifted her position in the bed to her left, and placed her head firmly on her white pillow: draped with smooth cotton. She had been crying straight for a week now. And so she thought it was only a day since.

She was to be pitied by her best friends, her neighbors, as even so her sister. Suzuna was not a meek girl, she was strong and only cried for an estimation of 2 days. She didn't want her friends to worry about her; it seemed like nothing ever happened, everything was still okay with her… well, it seems like it.

Seika High— how could have she forgotten? She had left Seika High, and now was moving to Miyabigaoka. She couldn't complain, though, she had to be thankful that her uncle had given her and her sister scholarships to attend a prestigious, well-known school. But to tell the truth: she'd rather study at the old, rummaged Seika High rather than Miyabigaoka.

She had thought about it a while... And it seems that if she keeps herself locked up— suffocated in her room, it emits a reputation of her being asthenic: a declaration that she absolutely abhors.

_Was it time to wake up? Time to open herself?_ She took time to process the thought, hands shivering, lips quivering, eyes congealing.

And, the decision clicked in her head.

She sat up, and her eyes lightened a little, forcing, telling herself that it's her time to start over.

She washed her face, brushed her teeth, and pulled up her uniform. She glamorized her hair with low-class embellishments, but they were good enough to be considered.

She stood in front of the mirror and closed her eyes. She took in deep breaths, and continued for about thirty seconds, and finally, she shot her eyes open.

She looked at herself. She looked clean, yes, but she could still see the melancholy behind her fierce eyes. She shook her head, and forced on a smile.

_She was ready_.

Ready for what, you ask?

Ready to act like everything is as okay— to act like she wasn't grieving about her mother's death anymore.

She got her bag and rushed down the stairs, and saw Suzuna about to leave— but looked back, eyes wide.

"Nee-san?" She asked as if Misaki was an illusion, it was simply just hard for her to sink in that her sister had finally showed herself.

Misaki stared into her sister's eyes, and smiled weakly. "Sorry for causing you trouble all this time, Suzuna."

Misaki noticed how Suzuna had changed— She was now more mature, more serious. Suzuna smiled, "Let's walk to school together, Nee-chan." She offered. Misaki nodded her head in response, and walked to the door.

They had been walking for about 10 minutes now, and it seemed like there was a barrier in between them. Suzuna didn't bother to speak, and maybe never will, so Misaki had started a conversation.

"How's Miyabigaoka High, Suzuna?" She asked. Suzuna's attention snapped, as she turned to her left to face her sister; shock obvious in her face from the sudden break of silence.

"It's okay. Good school, more than you expect it would be, actually." Suzuna laughed faintly, causing Misaki to be more anxious than usual.

"Miyabigaoka must be fun. I mean, all the students there are extremely opulent, and to them we must be very impecunious," Misaki responded, keeping the smile on her face as long as possible.

"Here we are!" Suzuna exclaimed, as Misaki didn't notice that in front of her was a humungous gate, with the words 'Miyabigaoka High' written on it.

They had entered the school and Suzuna had led her to the Teacher's Office, where she would be able to claim her schedule for classes, and her dorm room number. Suzuna didn't have a dorm room yet, Dorms were only available for 3rd and 4th years. Before she entered the Teacher's Office, she had asked Suzuna if it was okay for her to stay in a dorm, as Suzuna would be handling their house all by herself. Suzuna just nodded and told her it was okay, that there's nothing to be worried about. Misaki knew if she would protest she wouldn't give up either, so she let the idea of staying in the dorm sink into her.

"Ayuzawa Misaki," One of the teachers had said, and Misaki nodded. "Aged 17, previously excelled in Seika High, has scholarship from Miyabigaoka for the reason of her physical and mental inferiority amongst the students in Seika. Interesting, indeed." The teacher clicked his pen and scribbled some stuff on the papers filed in her folder, as he gave the folder to Misaki. "Your schedule is inserted in the folder, and so is the list of books and materials you need. Your dorm number is 325, and your dorm partner, since there was no more dorms available with a dorm partner as a girl, is Usui Takumi. I suggest you to go to your dorm first, all your belongings are there, and you should arrange your things. Class starts at 8 o'clock sharp, and since it's only 7:15, Go fix your things first. Your dorm is on the 3rd floor, turn left, and look for the number 325. Are we clear?"

Misaki stared at him, speechless, because she needed some time to remember all the things he had just said because they were too many. She nodded again and had exited the Teacher's Office, and proceeded to the elevator.

Once she reached the 3rd floor, she turned to her left, and instantly spotted the room 325. She noticed how people were staring at her when she stood in front of the door of her dorm. _Is there something on my face?_ She thought, but shook her head and told herself: _Maybe it's just me. Relax._

She opened the door, and the first thing that caught her eye was the man standing on the other end of the room, who was looking at her. He was tall, with ash-blond hair, emerald orbs, and a perfectly manicured body. _She never knew there was such a man as perfect-looking as him living in the world._

"It was such a rare chance for me to have a roommate, but I never knew it would be a girl." He exclaimed, as his body straightened, his muscles seen from the tenseness. "Name?" he asked.

"Ayuzawa Misaki, nice to meet you." Misaki introduced herself, his 'perfect' man reputation starting to fade from her mind. He approached her and suddenly caressed her cheek, "It's nice to meet someone as cute as you too, Misa-chan." He gave out a seductive smile... that didn't seem to be working at her.

Misaki grimaced as she slapped his hand, causing him to retreat in action. His face showed confusion and shock, as Misaki even engraved the impact more by giving him her death glare.

"Don't you dare touch me, you pervert! And don't call me Misa-chan, I never told you to call me that." She shouted in rage which she couldn't control from the suddenness of his actions, as the glare on her face that was for him wouldn't disappear.

There was a moment for silence first that lasted for about 30 seconds, but then Usui gained back his self, tucked his hands in his pockets, and grinned. Misaki couldn't help but look straight into his eyes as they showcased such intense mysteriousness in them, and she noticed how she starts shivering when her eyes travel down to his lips, which gave out a deviant smirk.

"Now, let me tell you where to put your things…"

* * *

><p><strong>FINISHED! BOOM! Haha. Sorry if this chapter was slow-paced and boring, well it's the first chapter! Don't give up on this story yet. Anyway, Each review counts, and yes, a review will determine me even to write more. So do <strong>_**review**_**, for me.**

**Note: Only constructive criticism allowed, Idea/Plot criticism will get you reported.**

**Ciao~**

**~Surri-chii**


End file.
